


I Love You and I Like You

by idk_what_username_to_use



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Parks and Rec refrence, Short & Sweet, Trobed, took my last few braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_what_username_to_use/pseuds/idk_what_username_to_use
Summary: Troy and Abed confess their love with a Parks & Rec refrence
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 19





	I Love You and I Like You

“Abed?”

“Yes Troy?”

“I think, I think I might be in love with you.”

Abed smiles.

“I love you and I like you.”

Troy smiles.

“I love you and I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had little motivation for writing but Trobed has occupied my mind so I wrote this


End file.
